EMF Dark Horizon
EMF Dark Horizon is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2002. It is the annual June event, following EMF Whiplash. Results 2002 June 30th 2002 *Firestorm defeated Mario and Suicide in a Triple Threat Match. **Firestorm pinned Suicide with a roll up. *Mercedes defeated Fyre **Mercedes pinned Fyre following a Meredes-Go-Round *Assassin defeated Jade in a Steel Cage Match. **Assassin and Jade were fighting on the top, but Core, the referee, chucked Assasssin off the cage. *Primetime defeated EMF World Champion Wasabi to win the EMF World Championship **Primetime pinned Wasabi after a Brain Buster. 2003 June 29th 2003 *Dark Match- Johnny Northern Lights defeated Rhyno **Northern-Lights pinned Rhyno after an Electric Chair drop. *Dirty D defeated EMF Extreme Champion Rob Steelhart to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Dirty D pinned Steelhart after a bulldog through a table. *Wes Ikeda defeated Raptop to become number one contender to the Intercontinental Championship. **Wes pinned Raptor with a school boy while he was distracted by Badd Boy. *Jarred Carthallion defeated EMF World Champion Punisher in a Death Cell Match to win the EMF World Championship **Jarred forced Punisher to submit to the Crippler Crossface. *X-Cold defeated The Rock **X-Cold pinned The Rock after The Chiller. 2004 June 27th 2004 *Prophecy and Mordecai (Dark Allince) defeated Freddy and Impact in a Tag Team Inferno Match **Won when Prophecy kicked Freddy into the flames. *Kaedon defeated The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell Match. **Kaedon pinned The Undertaker after a Kaedon Krush. *Badd Boy and Wes Ikeda defeated Taz and Chris Benoit. **Wes was placed on top of Taz after Badd Boy took him out with a Full Nelson Slam. *Jarred defeated Tyrant. **Jarred pinned Tyrant after reversing a victory roll. *Badd Boy, Josh Hanley, Barbwire Chris, Wes, Kane and Kaedon were the 6 finalists in the Battle Royal and so advanced to the Chamber at Survival of the Fittest 2004. **Eliminated were- Assassin, Jarred, Taz, CM Punk, Chris Benoit, Prophecy, Mordecai, Edge, The rock and Eric Bischoff. 2005 June 26th 2005 *Dark Match- Just... Rick defeated Brick Lesnar. **Rick pinned Lesnar with an inside cradle. *Victoria (W/Steven Richards) Defeated Chyna (W/Chris Masters) **Victoria pinned Chyna after a moonsault. *Dewey Pond defeated Prophecy **Pond pinned Prophecy after a Pond Water Splash. *Scotty Kincaid and Daemon Archaos defeated Rhyno and Dude Nick in a Fatal 4 Way for the EMF Extreme Championship **Kincaid and Archaos both pinned Rhyno after he was knocked out by an FU for referee John Cena *Wes Ikeda defeated Barbwire Chris **Ikeda pinned Chris with a roll up. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer defeated Chris Benoit in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the EMF World Championship **Archer kept Benoit down by using a Sledgehammer. 2006 June 25th 2006 *Devin Malis defeated CJ Lethal **Malis pinned Lethal with a roll up. *Rylee defeated Candice Michelle **Rylee pinned candice when she reversed a victory roll. *Matt Dragon (W/Melina) defeated EMF Extreme Champion CM Punk to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Dragon pinned Punk after the Breath of Fire. *Dertah defeated Just.. Rick and Eric Hasher in a Triple Threat Match. **Dertah pinned Hasher with a roll up. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Tyson Tomko defeated Dude Nick to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tomko won by DQ after AJ Styles attacked him. *John Cena defeated EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda to win the EMF World Championship **Cena pinned Wes after an FU. 2007 June 24th 2007 *CJ Lethal defeated Muhammad Hassan in a Hardcore Match. **Lethal pinned Hassan after a Lethal Bomb through a table. *Troy Gafgen defeated Rad Hazard (W/James Ryder) in a number One Contenders Match for a shot at the TV Title. **Troy won by count out when John Cena attacked Rad on the outside. *EMF Television Champion Dewey Pond defeated Rage (W/Mickie James) to retain the EMF Television Championship **Pond pinned Rage after a Dew Drop. *EMF Women's Champion Natasha Cena (W/John Cena) wrestled Jackie Gayda (W/Amy Jericho) to a no contest in an I Quit Match for the EMF Women's Championship **John Cena ended the match to save Natasha from being seiously injured. **Cena awarded the title to Jackie, despite the match technically not finishing. This was to prevent having to grant her another rematch where she might again hurt Natasha. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Chris Masters defeated Devin Malis in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Masters made Malis pass out to the Masterlock. *MxMxPunk defeated EMF World Champion Tyson Tomko and Angelus Archer in a Triple Threat Match to win the EMF World Championship **Punk pinned Tomko with a roll up. 2008 June 29th 2008 *Firestorm defeated Dewey Pond **Firestorm pinned Pond after a Firestarter. *Maria defeated EMF Women's Champion Mickie James and Jackie Gayda to win the EMF Women's Championship **Maria accidentally pinned Jackie when Jackie set her upfor the F-Off and Mickie Mick-Kicked Jackie. **As a result, Jackie's EMF contract was terminated. *Tyson Tomko defeated EMF Extreme Champion Ricky Ramon, Chad Vargas and Danni Vesneski in a Fatal 4 Way to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Tomko pinned Ramon with a Big Boot. *SammyExtreme defeated Marquise. **Sammy pinned Marquise with a roll up. *Scott Tazte defeated Troy Gafgen **Tazte pinned Troy with a roll up. *EMF Television Champion Dan Godwin defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Kevin Bourne in a 2 out of 3 falls Title Swap Match. **Kevin Bourne won the "First Blood" fall using mounted punches. The fall was restarted by Prez Cena due to lack of blood. **Dan Godwin won the "First Blood" fall after an eXecution sent a chair into Bourne's face. **Dan Godwin won the Steel Cage match by pin fall after an eXecution. The fall was restarted by Prez Cena due to it being "escape only" **Kevin Bourne won the Steel Cage match after both men traded shots on top of the cage and fell. Despite replays showing Godwin hit the floor first, Prez Cena declared Bourne the winner. **The Last Man Standing match was a draw after Bourne knocked Godwin down with a Sledgehammer but was in turn taken out by Ricky Ramon. The fall was restarted by Prez Cena **Dan Godwin won the Last Man Standing match, after an eXecution **As a reuslt of his 2-1 win, Dan Godwin swapped his EMF Television Championship for Bourne's EMF Intercontinental Championship *EMF World Champon Jarred Carthalion defeated CM PUnk to retain the EMF World Championship **Jarred was lifted by Carnage for an Electric Chair Drop, but was able to grab and unhook the title. 2009 This event is scheduled to take place on June 28th 2009 *No card has been released yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV